1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus and base station apparatus having a plurality of types of array antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in cellular telephone systems, techniques have been proposed that the base station apparatus uses two types of array antennas having different down tilt angles separately between the outside and inside of the cell. In other words, in the techniques, the base station apparatus controls both a beam to transmit to the outside of the cell with high power and a beam to transmit to the inside of the cell with low power individually.    Non-patent Document 1: 3GPP, TSG-RANI, #53bis, R1-082520, “An Overview of Opportunistic Space Time Multiple Access”, Nortel, Jun. 30-Jul. 4, 2008